


Eyes On Fire

by StormDragonSlayer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragonSlayer/pseuds/StormDragonSlayer
Summary: A little something that's cross posted from my ff.net profile of the same name. Erik Wolfe is the adopted cousin of Ruby and Yang. When he's invited to Beacon, he sees it as a chance to improve his individual strength. But this whole partner thing might ruin that whole solo mindset. Especially since his is a girl with Eyes On Fire who can burn down his walls. Main pairings are OC/OOC Cinder Fall and OC/OC. The title is a song by Blue Foundation





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is also something I'm posting on ff.net, I'm posting it here as my first fic, to test the waters, so to say. Let me know what you think!

The young man sprinted, his breath coming out in short pants. In his hand, he could feel the sweat on his younger cousin's palm, her blonde hair flying behind her as she struggled to keep up. He sped up as he heard a chorus of howls behind them, but stopped as he heard a cry of pain from his cousin, who had tripped over a stray tree branch and fallen. Racing back, he picked her up, recognizing the fear in her eyes. "Yang," he said, picking her up and placing her behind him, looking for the telltale burning red eyes of their pursuers. "Run for the house. Don't look back. I'll be there in a few." "But-" He silenced her with a look. "Go. You've got to protect Ruby, alright? Don't worry, I'll be okay." He felt Yang's arms around his waist in a brief hug, and with satisfaction he heard her take off through the trees towards their uncle's house. He breathed out a sigh of relief. One less thing that he'd have to worry about.

A low growl caused him to focus, as the pack of Beowolves broke through the trees, stopping and eyeing him warily. Reaching behind him, he grabbed his katana from its sheathe on his back, his left hand drawing the foot-long knife from the holster behind his back. As he stared down the six creatures of Grimm in front of him, his mind emptied and focused, and he settled into a crouch, watching for an attack. It happened quickly, two of the monsters darting towards him, one slightly ahead of the other. As soon as the lead wolf got within striking distance, he lashed out, burying the katana in his right hand in the beast's chest and tossing it at the other before leaping in the air, somersaulting over the top of it and spinning as he landed, slashing the other beowolf across the flank and causing it to yelp and try to leap out of the way. Staying on the offensive, he followed it and buried his knife into its neck, slicing clean through the carotid artery. The beast gave a pitiful yelp before collapsing. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he leaped in the air, back flipping over a lunge from a third wolf and putting his back to the city of Vale and his uncle's house, facing the remaining four creatures of Grimm. This time, instead of waiting, he initiated the attack, charging towards the lead beast, which stood its ground and slashed at him. He dodged and drove his katana into its heart, killing it. Withdrawing the blade, he flipped over two of them, slashing along their backs and drawing howls of pain from them. Unfortunately, he overestimated the distance of his jump, and landed too close to the fourth beast, which promptly slashed its claws down his chest, from his right shoulder to his left hip. He gritted his teeth and swung his knife at the beast's leg, removing it at the elbow joint before taking it down with a backhanded slash across its windpipe. He turned and braced his katana across his body, blocking a lunge from one of the two remaining beasts. He dispatched it much the same as the last one, before racing to catch the final beast, which had begun prowling in the direction of his uncle's house. As he ran, he flicked his wrists, causing the weapons in his hands to convert into gun form, the katana in his right hand folding down into a short barreled shotgun, and the pistol converting into a high-caliber pistol. As he caught up, he took aim, firing off several shots from the pistol to draw the Grimm's attention. As the beast turned, he somersaulted over it's attack, a rather clumsy slash at his legs. Holstering the pistol, he instead relied on the shotgun. As the beast charged toward him, he fired first at its front leg, causing it to yelp in pain and glare at him in pain, and then, when it resumed its charge, he fired at its head, taking it clean off and ending the threat.

The young man let out a breath and groaned as the adrenaline faded, stumbling and bracing himself against a tree as pain flared along the three claw marks along his chest. He collapsed in a seated position against the oak tree as footsteps sounded from his right. A gray-haired man strode through the trees, eyeing him with curiosity. "Young man, are you injured?" The man asked. The young man, not feeling up for verbalizing with a stranger, nodded. The newcomer nodded, walking over to him. "Well, come then. There's a house of an old friend of mine nearby. You can rest and recover there, then I would like to have a chat with you." The young man merely nodded, grimacing as he stood and walked slowly after the stranger. "What's your name, pray tell?" The stranger asked, glancing at the young man, who couldn't be older than fifteen. "Erik." The young man replied, pressing an arm to his chest in an attempt to stem the blood flowing from it. "Erik Wolfe."

The young woman smirked as she flipped and cartwheeled along the rooftops of Vale, her long raven hair streaming behind her and her golden eyes flashing in the glare from the streetlamps. She let out a breathless laugh as she leapt a particularly large gap between two buildings, rolling to lessen the impact from landing and brushing herself off. As she made to take off again, she froze as she heard voices down in the street below. "Make sure that no one is watching, alright? Torchwick will kill us if we get caught." "Just get to work. There's no one around and if you do it quick, it'll stay that way." There was a multitude of murmured replies. The young woman crept to the edge of the roof, peering over the edge. There was a group of seven men down on the street, trying to break into the building whose roof she was on, which looked like a dust shop. Her eyes narrowed as she took a step back, as the men began to file into the shop, two of them carrying heavy cases.

She took another look over the edge, and noticed that two men had stayed outside of the shop, most likely as lookouts. Fortunately, they hadn't looked up, although they would have a hard time picking her out, as she had a black long sleeved shirt and black tights. Making a split-second decision, she leapt off of the roof, somersaulting and planting one of her high-heeled combat boots on one of the lookouts' shoulders, taking him down. He collapsed, and she punched him across the head, effectively knocking him out. His partner stumbled backwards, struggling to draw the pistol that was in a holster on his hip. She dashed after him, catching him square across the jaw with a left hook that knocked him to the ground, unconscious. The men inside however, had heard the commotion, and all five of them filed back outside, staring wide-eyed at their two comrades lying unconscious on the street, before their eyes flicked to her. She let out a disgusted snort as their eyes darkened with lust, seeing as the clothing she wore did little to hide her curves. "Hey, girly." Their leader stepped up, not bothering to hide the leer on his face. "You lost? Or just looking for a good time? I'm sure we could oblige." The men behind him chuckled darkly, steeping forward and drawing sidearms out of holsters and jackets. She snorted. "Yeah, right. I wouldn't let gutter slime like you touch me with a ten foot pole." She drew her twin blades from their sheaths on her back, twirling them and transforming them into the bow that she was much more comfortable with. Drawing and firing, she sent the men scrambling in different directions as three arrows struck the ground where they were just standing. Three of them rushed her, trying to take away the distance that wielding a bow required. Groaning, she twisted the bow in between her fingers, catching the blades in both hands. Then, the first man was on her, slashing at her with a wicked looking knife. She blocked it with the cross guard of her sword, rotating and planting a high kick in his abdomen, knocking all of the air out of his lungs and sending him crashing to the asphalt, wheezing in pain. Her next assailant hesitated, glancing at his fallen comrade, and that was the opening she needed. She flipped over the fallen guy, landing a two footed kick to the guy's stomach, who keeled over backwards, unconscious. She darted towards the last of the three, who backpedaled quickly, trying to get a shot off. The young woman grunted as the pistol went off, the bullet lodging in her side. She caught the attacker with a pommel slam to the cheek, knocking him unconscious. The remaining two at that point had fled down the street, leaving the two cases that she presumed were for dust behind.

The girl slumped against the wall, the only sound being the chirping of the crickets and the wheezing of the man who was still trying to get his breath back. She walked over to him and kicked him across the jaw, knocking him unconscious until the authorities could get there. Suddenly, she heard footsteps from the alley behind her. Spinning around quickly, she groaned as pain from the bullet wound tore through her side. As she slumped down on the street she noticed the footsteps belonging to a blonde woman in a purple and black cape. The woman hurried over to her. "Are you alright, child?" She asked, bending down and helping the girl to sit up. "Just what did you think you were doing, taking on those men by yourself?" The woman's voice was stern, but the girl merely smiled tiredly. "Teaching them a lesson. It's not polite to steal." The girl said. The woman sighed, hiding a chuckle at the girl's words. "Well, then, come on. Let's get you off of the street. What's your name?" The girl looked at her curiously before responding. "Cinder, My name is Cinder Fall."


	2. On The Road To Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder and Erik finally head up to Beacon, with a little bit of action (if it can be called that) at the end. Hope you enjoy!

Erik sat across the table from Ozpin, who was holding a cup of coffee generously provided by his Uncle Qrow. Eric scratched at the bandages, wincing at the pain and itchiness in his chest. Qrow had been furious that he would take on six Grimm all on his own, and had berated him about being brash and foolish as he had bandaged his wounds, informing Erik that they would scar quite heavily. Ozpin eyed Eric over his shaded spectacles, a curious look in his hazel eyes. Finally, Erik got tired of the silence. "So…" He said, staring at Ozpin. Ozpin sighed, taking a sip of coffee, before setting it down to look Erik, steepling his hands under his chin. "I find you interesting, Mr. Wolfe. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, thanks for asking. Seventeen here in a few weeks." Erik said, glad to finally have a discussion. Ozpin nodded, sizing Erik up again. He was tall for being sixteen, already six feet tall and well-muscled, with short silver hair and piercing ice-blue eyes. Ozpin nodded. "Your weapons are…unique. Where did you get them?" He continued.

"I made them. Most people at Signal do. Why? Want some?" Erik asked, not seeing the point of the questioning. Ozpin sighed. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ozpin asked next. Erik pointed back at Qrow, who was currently reading in an armchair. "He taught me the basics, and I used those to create my own style. Still working on it a little…" Erik scratched at his bandages, looking down in disappointment. Ozpin chuckled. "It is rather effective. I don't think I've seen anyone your age take on a Beowolf like that, much less six of them. And to only pick up a single injury during that?" Ozpin leaned back in his chair, taking another sip of coffee before continuing. "Most impressive, Mr. Wolfe." Ozpin leaned forward, pinning Erik with a serious look. "How would you like to attend Beacon Academy?" Erik sat back, seriously considering the option. On one hand, Beacon was Remnant's most prestigious Hunter academy, training the best of the best, including the man who had adopted and trained him. On the other hand, he would be leaving everything and everyone he cared about behind. He glanced at Ruby and Yang, who were watching TV on the couch.

"Ach, don't worry about them." Qrow said, waving a hand at him. "Go get packed and head off. I'm sure they'll join you there. But until then, they'll be alright at Signal." Erik glanced at him, then back at Ozpin, who merely held his arms out to him. "The decision is up to you." Erik nodded. "I…I think I'll accept. After all, Beacon can only make me stronger." With that, he stood up, walking into his room and beginning to pack up things that he would take with him.

Ozpin looked at Qrow. "He certainly has their best interests at heart." He said, taking another sip of his coffee. Qrow sighed. "That's because we're all he has." He said, glancing at the door to Erik's room. "I found him wandering out there alone when he as a wee little thing. Brought him back here, and he grew up with Ruby and Yang. He's very protective of them, so I understand why he's so hesitant to just up and leave them." Qrow looked down. "We're his family, for all intents and purposes." Ozpin nodded, leaning back in his chair. "With his skills," he said, a serious look on his visage. "He could be vital to our fight against the Grimm."

~~~~~~~~~

"You were reckless and foolish, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Cinder sat there, head bowed, as the blonde woman yelled at her. She shifted in her seat, wincing as pain flared in her side, which was now under bandages. "I'm sorry, ma'am." She replied meekly, hanging her head. The woman drew in a great breath. "And…you managed to stop a robbery, and take down five assailants on your own, only sustaining a minor injury in the process. That takes considerable skill, young lady." Cinder looked up, confused. The blonde was giving her a stern look over the top of her glasses, but she could also see a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth. "Do you know who I am, Cinder?" Cinder shook her head. "No, miss, I don't. I'm sorry…" The blonde merely waved her hand. "It's fine." She leaned forward and fixed Cinder with a piercing glare.

"My name, Miss Fall, is Glynda Goodwitch. I am a teacher at Beacon Academy. And I would like to formally invite you to attend next year." Cinder's eyes widened. This woman was from Beacon? All her life, she had dreamed of becoming a huntress, and now someone from Beacon was here, talking to her? She couldn't believe her luck. She hung her head in shame, though. "What's wrong, Miss Fall?" She heard Miss Goodwitch ask. She shook her head in response. "I don't have anyone to ask permission for…both of my parents are dead…" Glynda gasped. "Oh, my dear child…"

Cinder's head jerked up as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Miss Goodwitch had placed her hand there in comfort. "I'm so sorry for your loss, but you don't have to worry about that. It doesn't matter, Beacon will accept you, no matter what." Cinder smiled, an actual genuine smile. That was what she wanted, more than anything else. To be accepted. To have friends. To have a chance to be normal.

Well, as normal as a Huntress could be, anyways.

The inside of the airship was nice and open, with windows for viewing their ascent towards the famous towers of Beacon Academy. Cinder was currently glued to the window, eyes wide in wonder at the scenery. The city of Vale stretched out below them, and she loved the view. Eventually, though, she tore herself away from the window to observe her fellow passengers. There were a lot, but the main ones that stood out to her were a couple who were sitting on a bench near another window, and a lone young man who was sitting against the back wall, a katana strapped to his back and what looked like a machete on his hip. Deciding to introduce herself to the loner first, she picked her way over to him, absentmindedly tugging at the bottom of her new sweater. After accepting the offer to attend Beacon a couple of nights ago, Miss Goodwitch had taken her shopping for new clothes. Currently, it was a maroon sweater and black jeans. Other than that, her lone suitcase carried an assortment of clothes, as well as a few books from the rundown apartment that she had called home.

Reaching the lone boy in the back, she gave a cheery wave, securing his attention as he slid off one of his headphones, giving her a look that was somewhere on the interest scale between not and I will decapitate you. "Hey!" She started, smiling widely. The young man stared at her for a second, then shrugged and resumed staring into space. Cinder huffed in annoyance, vaguely registering the music that was coming out of the headphone currently resting behind his ear. She decided to try again. "My name's Cinder." She said, extending a hand down for him to shake. He glanced at it, his blue eyes pretty much emotionless, before grasping it briefly yet firmly. "Eric." He replied curtly, his voice surprisingly deep, with a certain melodious quality to it. Releasing her hand, he replace the headphone over his ear, effectively ending their conversation. Sighing, she turned and made her way to the window, next to the pair she had spotted earlier.

"Boy, he sounds like a social one." One of them, a girl around her age with bright blue hair and brown eyes said, she walked over and joined Cinder at the window. "I'm Holly, Holly Oak. What about you?" She looked expectantly at Cinder, who was taken aback that someone came up and talked to her. "I'm Cinder Fall. It's really nice to meet you!" She shook Holly's hand, and then Holly waved over her companion, who was a young man with crazy orange hair that stuck up all over the place and a pair of yellow-lensed goggles sitting just below his hairline. "This is my friend, Omar Kent." Omar smiled and held out his hand, which Cinder gladly shook. They fell into easy conversation, and in no time at all, they were landing in front of Beacon. As she made to step off of the airship, someone bumped into her from behind, making her stumble and almost fall. As she whirled around, intent on giving the person what for, she was faced with an intimidating young man, currently sneering down at her.

"Tch." The young man sneered, walking down the ramp and past her. "The peasants should learn their place." Growling, she made to get up and go after him, but someone had already grabbed the young snob. Eyes widening, Cinder recognized the young man from the back of the airship, Eric. "Apologize." He growled, his eyes showing emotion for the first time, anger shining in them. The young man sneered, trying to jerk out of his hold. "I don't have to. You are all so far beneath me, it isn't funny." Finally succeeding in wrenching free of his hold, his hand went to his hip, where a rapier waited. "You'll pay for disrespecting me like-" As fast as the young man tried to be, Eric was faster. Before the rapier ever cleared its scabbard, the tip of Eric's knife was pressed into the boy's chest, and Eric stood there, not breaking a sweat. "I believe," Eric said, menacing calm dripping from his voice, "that you owe Cinder here an apology. Take out your anger on me any time you want, but first, apologize." The boy hurriedly stammered out an apology, wincing as the tip of the knife pressed roughly against his ribcage, before grabbing his luggage cart and swiftly wheeling away. Cinder sat there stunned, as did Holly and Omar. Eric stood there for a moment, before flourishing his knife and retuning it to its holster. Glancing down at her, then at the other two, he walked off towards the building, leaving them all dumbstruck. "Um," Omar said, staring after the silver-haired teen, "what the dust was that?" Cinder shrugged, staring after the silver-haired teen. He was rather interesting, if Cinder didn't say so herself.

Cinder tried to find some sleep that night, sprawled out in a sleeping bag on the floor of Beacon's cafeteria. From her left side, Holly's snores were like a chainsaw in her ear, keeping her awake. She briefly wondered if any of the teachers had duct tape, and whether or not that was acceptable for new friends. Rolling over, she frowned. At least someone was still awake, as the soft light of a scroll was on against the back wall. She shrugged, closing her eyes and trying to get some sleep, only to jump and growl under her breath as Holly let loose another titanic snore. Sliding out of her sleeping bag, she walked over towards the light, intent on just sitting, but she hesitated when she realized that it was Eric, the boy from the airship. Steeling herself, she marched over, spreading out her stuff a respectable distance away, before lying down, facing him. He glanced at her, then shrugged and returned to whatever he was doing on his scroll. Cinder took the time to study him. He was rather attractive, at least to her, with his silver hair cut short to keep it out of his face, his clear blue eyes flicking back and forth across the screen. He was well-muscled and tall, about six feet tall. Suddenly, Cinder almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke.

~~~~~

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Eric slid his scroll into his bag and stretched, glancing over at the girl from the airship, Cinder. He looked her over, scoffing at her cat pajama pants, and then curled up underneath the blanket that he brought. Tomorrow's initiation ceremony was going to be rough, he could already tell.

Smoke and fire drifted through the air, and the stench of blood assaulted Eric's nostrils. As he dashed through the streets towards Beacon, his mind was racing. I have to get to her. I have to stop her. I won't lose her like this! He slid underneath the outstretched claws of an Ursa, slashing his katana through its neck and taking its head clean off. Rolling to his feet, he resumed his mad dash towards Beacon, dodging past pitched battles between Hunter and Grimm and dodging random pieces of rubble from the buildings. Reaching the tower, he groaned as he saw the damage done to the once proud academy. Large chunks of rubble littered the courtyard, the source being a massive hole in the side of the building. Scaling the largest piece, he pumped his Aura into his legs and leaped from the highest point of the jagged piece of stone. His outstretched hand caught the lip of the opening in the side of the building, and he bashed into the hard stone exterior. Hissing in pain, he heaved himself up and sprinted for the nearest stairwell, taking them two at a time. Reaching a landing, he tripped over a stray piece of rubble, crying out as his ankle twisted. He shook his head, trying to block out the pain. He continued his mad dash towards the roof. Reaching the door to the top of the tower, Eric rammed his shoulder against it, falling through it and sprawling to the ground. Raising his head, he saw a pale-skinned woman at the edge of the tower, holding a girl by the throat over the edge. He cried out as the pale-skinned woman loosened her fingers. "No, DON'T!"

Eric sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. He vaguely noticed the first rays of sunshine breaking through the windows as he tried to recover from the nightmare. Shaking his head, he cast it off, but the terror that he had felt at the end stuck in the back of his mind.


End file.
